Consequential Hazard
by Light8mare
Summary: Yuu finds himself kidnapped, hurt, and alone in a dark room. Or maybe, not so alone? When he discovers that his cellmate is a familiar face, things seem a bit less hopeless. However, Yuu has no idea if he will ever be found. Will he be rescued? And, if he is, will he and his comrade come out the same?
1. Chapter 1

He hits cement hard, then waits for the loud thud of the door before letting his emotional and physical pain bubble to the surface as tears. It hurt so bad. So bad, Yuu reasoned, that not even a super incredibly tough blader like himself could resist crying.

Telling himself that didn't make him stop feeling ashamed though. He was too weak. He got captured and beaten up by these people, and now he couldn't escape. It was even worse than that time when he was locked in that room in the Dark Nebula's building. He may have been unsure about whether he'd be saved or not, as he wasn't sure that Ginka and the others would find him or even want to save him, but at least he wasn't hurt this bad. And at least he'd known what was going on. The only explanation he'd received was that he was here to tell them about the WBBA as they'd traced him to a few of the members. He didn't know who they were or where he was.

Do his friends even know he's gone?

_Of course! They had too! After all, I've been staying with them while Tsubasa's busy on a mission. But, uh, which one was I staying with?_

He'd been kinda rotated several times. Sometimes it was Madoka, sometimes with Ginka and his dad, sometimes with Kenta. So who was it this time?

Yuu sighs and pulls his knees up, wrapping his arms around them and shivering in the chilly room. They might not find him though. He might be trapped here, maybe for forever. And he was still hurting a lot.

He scoots over to the wall and buries his head in his arms. He was just a little scared... after all, those people might come back and hurt him again. And he might be trapped forever. And the darkness of the room was a bit unnerving.

Yes, it was safe to say that even crazy-strong totally brave people like Yuu could be scared of this situation.

Just a bit.

-.]

He waits till the small person had finished crying and fallen asleep.

This person. Boy. Young.

A... a young boy person? No, that sounded wrong. Boy young... no, that was wrong too. But he could feel that those words were associated in his mind. Somehow.

For now, maybe he could leave off the 'person' part. It was obvious he was a person. Even to... to...

Well, he could just think young boy. Or wait, little boy sounded a little better to him.

Alright, so he could call this figure a little boy.

Satisfied, he focused again at the main issue at hand.

This little boy was familiar. He was pretty sure he was. The blond sticking up, and the bright green eyes he'd seen? Yes. He was sure he was.

And this little boy was important... possibly. He was pretty sure. Either way, it was nice to have someone in here that didn't pose a threat. Nice company. Even if his voice hurt. Very loud and painful. But still... good.

* * *

**I'll let you guess who Yuu's mystery roommate is (who he can't see due to that corner of the room being darker). **


	2. Chapter 2

**From now on until changed, mystery roommate is **He**. **

**Just to avoid confusion. **

* * *

The little boy was sobbing very loudly.

He was hurting, a lot. Little boy had been taken out and put back in the room a couple times now, and He had already pieced together that being taken out meant being hurt, and returning meant seeing the hurt. At least, He was seeing the hurt. Little boy could probably see his hurt whether he was in the room or not as long as there was light.

He wanted to help Little boy, but Little boy was in the light area, and the light liked to surround his head and push hard on it, making his eyes and brain hurt. That's why he was sitting in the dark.

_Oh. _Little boy had calmed down now. He was sleeping again. He was still sad though, and He could see he was twitching and moaning, caught in a nightmare.

He knew Little boy didn't like the nightmares, but he wasn't sure how to make it stop. He had a feeling though, in the back of his mind. That feeling might know, if he followed it. Right now he was too scared of the light to do that though.

And he was cold. Both in his head and on his skin. He curls into a ball to try and help both, but as usual it did almost nothing.

Maybe inside his head was cold because of the clouds. There were clouds in there, he could feel them. They made everything foggy and fuzzy. Sometimes they made things change colors or hurt his eyes. Like the light.

He didn't like the cloud very much.

He used to not like the dark either though. He couldn't remember why though. Something bad... From back where things are hazy? Like... Like where Little boy is in his mind?

He couldn't be sure.

Clouds were bad.

Light was bad.

People were bad.

But Little boy was good. And he was two of those things.

-.]

Yuu awakes to the sound of the door being opened again. Already, he had grown to hate and fear the noise. It meant pain. It meant those people who wanted information he didn't have. It was one of the worst sounds in the world in Yuu's opinion.

He skoots back against the wall, whimpering in apprehension about the pain he knew was imminent. The large hand of one of the men reaches for him and grabs him by his collar, dragging him out of the cell. He doesn't let go no matter how Yuu struggles, not even when Yuu digs his teeth into the skin of the offending hand.

When they finally come to a stop outside a large concrete room, the man is sure to give payback by chucking Yuu as hard as he can, to the point that Yuu's head slams against the opposite wall. Yuu's still dizzy when he's jerked up from the floor.

"We know you know something, and if you don't spill it we'll kill you."

Yuu sobs out, "I don't! I don't know anything about this! Just leave me alone!"

He's instantly slammed to the floor. Pain shoots through his jaw, and vaguely Yuu wonders if he's broken it.

"Alright, fine," the man say with a smirk. His hand reaches into his pocket and draws out a horse crop. "We'll just have to pull out the info the hard way and _then _kill you. I see no problem in this, after all, I get to enjoy seeing you scream a while longer."

Yuu cries out and tries to crawl away, but the man grabs him up by his hair.

"Playtime kid!

His screams echo off the walls.

*...*

He hasn't cried like this since he was very small.

Wracking sobs make it hard to breathe as he bawls, senselessly calling out for people who weren't there to save him.

The man's cruel laughter rings in Yuu's ears over his crying.

In the back of his mind, he can feel himself being dragged by and arm out of the room and through the halls, where he's finally shoved back into the cell.

"I hate this! Please! Just let me GO! I can't stand being tortured here! Please! Please! Tsubasa! Ginky, Yoyo, Kenchy! Madoka! Someone! Please get me out!"

He beats the cell's floor hysterically and wraps his arms around himself.

Yuu was all alone. He was going to die here.

The situation was so hopeless, he saw no way out of it.

Maybe his friends would find his body in some alleyway.

Choking on his own harsh breathing, he had no choice but to lay down and try to sleep, ignoring the insistent grumbling of his stomach.

Would they starve him to death? All they'd given him so far was a bad apple, bruised and partially moldy. Hunger had made him eat the whole thing, and he had gotten sick later.

It must have been at least two or three weeks by now.

A shuffling noise pulls him from his thoughts and Yuu tenses. It wasn't the first time he'd heard it. It was too big to be one of the rats that infested this place, and it was somewhere in the darkest side of the room, away from the small window that cast light from the door.

It scared Yuu. He stiffens, just like the last few times he's heard it, and mentally pleads with it not to eat him. This goes on until he finally loses consciousness to sleep.

-.]

Little boy had been very upset when he came in.

He had made a lot of painful noise, and His head was still throbbing.

Moaning silently, He crouches over and presses His head to the cold floor, trying to relieve his headache. Colored dots were flashing in his eyes again.

When he peers up from his postition, he notices Little boy has fallen asleep. That was good. Less noisey. Less upsetting. Maybe he could sleep too.

The door suddenly opens and a person comes in.

Bad person. Loud, and painful. A threat. Male. Bad.

He hoped the person would leave and not bother him or Little boy. Little boy had had too much, and he didn't want his head to hurt worse.

They make noise, appearing to be searching in the darkness.

Oh. That meant it was for him.

A hand shoots out and grabs his shoulder, them drags him into the light. Another hand brushes aside his hair out his eyes. Careless, yet expirenced fingers stretch his eyes open wide and the person shines a light in them.

It hurt. A lot. But at least he wasn't being hit. He didn't like that.

The person makes a noise and puts away the light, then stands and leaves.

He immediately crawls back to the nice darkness where his head would feel better. He didn't care right now that he had been feeling like he needed to go over to Little boy. His head hurt. He was dizzy and nauseous.

The light was bad.

* * *

**Any last minute guesses? I'll probably reveal it next chapter! **

**By now you'll probably have figured out that there's something off about cellmate's train of thought. There's reason for that. Just wait. **


	3. Chapter 3

His breathing was harsh and quick, closely resembling the loud sobs that often plagued him.

Everything hurt. Everything.

He had long given up searching for an escape, long stopped hugging himself and whispering that he'd be fine, and long ceased to move from where he was shoved back into the room. None of that did any good anyways.

So he lay on the cold concrete floor and struggled against the now constant threat of hysteria. With his eyes shut tight and his fingers curled in white-knuckled fists, Yuu struggled to control the raging, consuming fear that had built up inside him.

Every shadow and scuffle sent his mind into a panic, and his imagination had become his worst enemy. Every thought was grim, so Yuu tried to stop thinking completely. Waiting was torture.

If he could just hold out a little longer, if he could cling to sanity and hope just a tiny bit longer, then maybe someone would find him.

The door opened. Yuu let go of his control and began wailing senselessly as a guard dragged him by his foot from the "safety" of his cell.

His only comforting thought was that maybe this time they'd slip up and kill him. Life this way was not worth it.

-.]

He needed to help Little boy somehow. Watching him suffer like this made his heart hurt. He wanted to make things better.

He made up his mind, clinging to the vague clarity that eluded him so often, to go into the light when Little boy was brought back. He could help Little boy. He was sure. Not very much, but maybe stop him from crying. Stop him from laying on the floor like there was nothing left to live for. He hated that. He hated seeing Little boy hurt.

When he sees Little boy shoved back in, he waits for him to fall asleep first.

Nervous. He takes a breath and slowly slides forward from his corner. Silver, though very dirty, hair glides over the concrete as it trails after him. He hesitates halfway, blinking fiercely against the dim light peeping from the square on the door. It hurt. Hurting lots. Black fuzzy dots began to pepper his sight, but he squeezes his eyes shut and shakes it off.

Not time to focus on pain. Little boy. Little boy needed help. Little boy needed _him._

He lets out a pained sigh when he settles next to Little boy. This was close. He had been just watching for so long. Being this close was weird. He reaches out and brushes a stiff hand over his arm. Little boy shifts and mumbles in his sleep. His face was wet. Crying did that.

His stiff hands struggle to pull Little boy onto his lap. His fingers weren't always stiff. He knew that. They once moved easily. Now they were awkward.

He gives another sigh, this time in accomplishment. Little boy was laying quietly over his legs, still breathing softly and sleeping. He pushes himself back against the wall.

And now he waits.

-.]

For once, his dreams weren't as torturous as his reality. Rather, instead he was dreaming about home. Tsubasa was smiling at him. The room was foggy, but Yuu saw Tsubasa's face perfectly. That gentle smile made Yuu's heart clench. He might have been saying something too, during the dream, but Yuu couldn't hear it or see his mouth move. It was only an impression he got that Tsubasa had spoken.

"What?!" He yells. Suddenly it seems very windy in the room. Really hard to hear over the wind. He sees Tsubasa's lips move this time, but no sound. "What?! Speak louder!"

The wind gets stronger. It was getting harder to hear over it. The roar of the wind was too loud...

Then suddenly it wasnt the wind, but the sounds of the cell. Despair washes over Yuu as he wakes and realizes that it was just a dream. He didn't want to wake up. Maybe if he just kept his eyes shut like this... Though wait.

The warmth of the room was still there. There was no hard cold concrete floor under him, rather something softer and warner.

Yuu opens his eyes.

Tsubasa's face gazes back at him.

Yuu jerks up into an upright position and stares at Tsubasa's face, taking it in. He couldn't be... Tsubasa was... _Tsubasa was HERE!_

Yuu launches himself forward and squeezes Tsubasa hard around his ribs, Yuu's face pressed hard into his chest.

There was no way. Yuu was imagining things. Yuu was dreaming. This wasn't real.

But... It was. He could feel Tsubasa, solid and completely real, under his hands.

Tsubasa was real. Tsubasa was here. Yuu's mind wouldn't stop circling around those thoughts like a CD stuck on repeat.

Yuu wasn't alone here. He clings to Tsubasa tightler. The relief building was too much and he broke into tears again.

He wasn't going to die alone here because _Tsubasa was here. _He was going to be found because _Tsubasa was right here, right in front of him!_

For once in this cell, Yuu didn't feel weak, helpless, or ashamed about his crying. He was going to be alright now.

-.]

He watched Little boy grab onto him tightly and start crying again, remaining still. Then he got a feeling. That feeling knew what he should do next. So he followed it, and wrapped his arms around crying Little boy.

Hug. Yes. That's what it was... Right? Hug.

He could hold onto Little boy and keep him from breaking apart. Hold him tightly so he wouldn't explode from all the bad stuff that made him upset. He knew what an explosion was. It had been in his head. That had been a while ago though. Before little boy came.

The explosion had hurt, and sometimes his head still hurt. He was hurting right now, because the light was pushing on his head and hurting him. His eyes were blurry too.

Little boy was alright though. That was good. Impor... Important.

His face felt stiff though. Maybe because off the stuff on it. It was stuck to his face and had been since the explosion. It was itchy sometimes. Right now it was.

He lifts a hand and scratches at it. Flakes fell down. They... Red. Red and black mixed. Dark. He wasn't sure where the stuff had come from. It was bad though, he was pretty sure. He had seen it before, and sometimes Little boy had it on him.

The red was bad.

Hugs were good.

And holding Little boy together was good.

* * *

**And it's Tsubasa! Congrats to the winner, Yuu101cutie, for being correct. I award you fifty virtual brownie points. Enjoy. **

**Most popular guess was Reji. I guess that was due to the way I wrote him. Reji would have been interesting... I like him, maybe I'll have to write about him sometime. **

**Now, brownie points to whoever can guess what's up with Tsubasa. I thought I made it slightly clearer in this chapie, but I might be wrong. **

**Review, or I'll make them both drop dead in the worst, most uninteresting/uncreative way possible. **


End file.
